Callie's Story
by CallieJacob
Summary: An insight into Callie's life from her point of view.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! We're gonna be more than just fashionably late if we don't leave now. Brandon's waiting in the car." Like usual Mariana decided to take longer than the whole house put together in the bathroom even though the party started 20 minutes ago.  
"Alright, calm down, I'm coming" Mariana called as she strutted into our room, clipping a silver dangly earring to her ear. She looked breath-taking in a red one strap dress that cut off at the thigh. "Now young Mariana do you really think that's a suitable outfit for a girl of your age" I said smiling as I imitated her Mom's.  
There was a honking noise coming from outside so we quickly ran downstairs before Brandon woke up the whole street. "Right, Jesus look after him properly and Jude make sure you're in bed by 9 at the latest no matter what Jesus tells you." I bent down and planted a kiss on my little brother Jude's forehead as me and Mariana ran to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
At the party I did my very best to avoid alcohol. We were going to leave the car outside and walk home so that we could have a couple of drinks. About an hour after we started drinking, it was clear that Mariana and Brandon were no longer concerned about how much they drank. As far as I could see, Mariana was flirting with a group of boys the year above us at school and Brandon was passionately kissing his girlfriend Talya like there was no tomorrow. I tried keeping them away from more alcohol but that only worked for a limited amount of time.

I went to get some air outside when I stopped in my tracks, my breath caught in my throat. Standing across from me leaning casually against a tree in the garden was Liam. My old foster brother. The violent boy who made me do things I never wanted to do. Who touched me. Who raped me. Who treated me like scum. I tried to step backwards but I staggered as Liam advanced towards me. "N-no, Liam leave" I spluttered as tears started rolling down my cheeks.  
He just smiled at me sweetly and said "Well long time no see. We have a lot of catching up to do" and he grinned wickedly at me. "No Liam no no" and I started sobbing uncontrollably as he dragged me to his car, praying that someone would come to my rescue. But they were all to drunk or high to notice anything going on.

He pushed me into the back seat of his clapped out motor and clambered in after me, pinning me down as he locked the doors. At this point I wasn't even capable of saying anything. I was just writhing and trying to squirm out of his reach. He started undressing me as I helplessly sobbed. "Shut up and enjoy" he snarled. He raped me. He forced me to do more than just have sex with him. Right on the driveway of a packed house with people spilling out where he cold have been caught at any second. And if I didn't oblige then I got punched straight in the face. I felt hot blood drip from my lip, my nose. I felt my eye turn a darker shade of purple each time. He got up and left the car about half an hour later, doing his belt up. "That was fun wasn't it. I'll leave you to sort yourself out" he smirked.  
I sat there crying as I pulled my clothes back on, dripping blood all over them. I shook uncontrollably as I ran to the bathroom to sort my face out. I ran a sink full of cold water and as I threw up I the toilet. I splashed some water on my face I deeply inhaled. It wasn't a smart decision inhaling through my nose as the bathroom stunk of vomit and smoke. I walked self consciously, battling through crowds of people and as soon as I laid eyes on Mariana and Brandon I dragged them all the way home. It was a silent affair that night. Jude was tucked neatly in bed and Jesus was asleep on the couch. Brandon and Mariana were fast asleep soon as they hit the pillow. I started running a bath and I slowly shook as I climbed in fully clothed. I started off scrubbing my bare arms with a scourer until my arms shook so badly I just sat there steadily shaking and crying, looking at my reflection in the mirror. A tired girl with a pale face and shoulder length mouse brown hair in rats tails with panda eyes holding her legs up to her chest with her bleeding arms wrapped around her looked back at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The next morning I spent all day in bed. Last night Stef and Lena were on a date night and got back a few hours after I was in bed. I barely slept that night and I spent the whole next day sleeping. Lucky for the three of us it was a Saturday cos I don't know how they would have got through a day at school with their hangovers and I didn't feel like being around people today. I think Lena and Stef realised that we'd snuck out last night because the other two refused to remove their sunglasses and a large amount of hangover pills were gone. They knew we wouldn't leave Jude alone and since Jesus was acting like normal they knew that us three had gone to the party. I wasn't given the third degree like Mariana and Brandon because I seemed so withdrawn and nervous around people that I hadn't left the bedroom. At about 8 that night Lena came upstairs with a mug of hot coco with mini marshmallows. "Callie?" she asked tentatively. "Are you ok? Did something happen while we were gone?" I said nothing but just sat still perched on the end of my bed, like I had all day. "You haven't eaten today have you? I'll make you something, what would you like?" I remained frozen. She rubbed my shoulder and got up and left. I heard whispers at the top of the stairs and then Stef came and stood leaning in the doorway. "Hey kiddo" she paused. "Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer she came in and perched herself at the end of my bed. "Callie, you-you haven't taken anything have you? Or drank anything?" she patiently sat there waiting, studying me closely. My eyes widened in horror. My foster mother, who took me in straight from juvy, who took Jude in as well, she let me into her home, live with her children. She thought that I had taken drugs all because I had painted a troubled image of myself. "No" I said croakily testing my voice for the first time in hours. "I'm fine. Just having a rough day." she patted me consolingly and said she'll leave me to get some sleep and she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The next morning I woke up to my phone buzzing. "Jheeze Wyatt." At 8:15 on a Sunday morning I already had 6 texts from Wyatt asking if I was ok, if I wanted to meet today, how was the party, sorry he couldn't make it, if something was up only Lena and Stef were asking him if he'd noticed anything with me. And there it was. Just because Wyatt wasn't exactly a good boy, they assumed he had given me something or was he cause of whatever was wrong with me. I sent him a short simple message saying: Sorry, can't meet up, been feeling sick and going back to sleep. Just ignore anything anyone asks you about me, speak tomorrow. I took to sleeping til about 2 but then I got up and made myself a piece of toast. I decided I wasn't hungry after a bite but at least I could tell Lena and Stef to stop fussing about me and that I've eaten something. I went to go check on Jude but then I realised he was at Connors house. Brandon was at Talya's house having lunch with her and her parents and Mariana was at the mall. Jesus was the only one home. "I thought I heard footsteps." I spun around and leaned against his bedroom door frame stood Jesus. "What's going on with you Callie? You were fine before the party and you've just been real distant since? Did something happen?" He gave me a sympathetic look that mildly agitated me. He didn't know he half of what happened and that look was just so patronising. "Why does everyone just assume something's wrong with me?" I felt I said this a bit to aggressively so I gave him a sort of smile. "Sorry. It's just everyone's been so up in my face lately it's just been a bit.." "I know" Jesus said, holding onto my arm. "Come here" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I just held on to that moment for a minute. Foster or not, I realised these guys were the best family I'd ever have. "Thanks." I couldn't say anything more than that without bursting into tears. "S'ok" Jesus said as he rubbed my back. We let go and straightened up. "I've gotta go.." I left my sentence hanging and he nodded as we both backed into our rooms.

I was half asleep when I heard Mariana come home. I heard the adults lecturing her about being 20 minutes late home. I zoned out as I remembered my dream. I'd been reading a book when I came across the bit with.. Liam. Remembering everything that had happened. Seeing Liam. Backing away. Being dragged to the car. Him.. Thick tears started rolling down my cheeks. And then I heard Mariana thudding upstairs. "20 minutes.. You'd think I'd been gone an hour the way they're- Oh Callie" she took one look at my tear stained face and my shaking twitching body before she pulled me into a tight hug as I sobbed my heart out on her lap. "It's ok, it's ok. Sh, it's alright. Everything's gonna be ok" she whispered in my ear as she rocked my shaking, sobbing body. I had to let it all out. Two days I'd been suffering with my family thinking I was a pill popping alcoholic. I had to cry out all my tears, even if it meant not telling Mariana everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I woke up the next morning laid across Mariana's lap. It seemed that I fell asleep crying and she didn't want to leave me alone so was laid on my bed. She was the best foster sister I ever had. When she woke up I was already dressed for school and just doing my hair. Thank God Mariana knew I didn't really want to be reminded of last night and just acted casual, if not maybe mildly less snappy considering it was early. I went downstairs where Lena was concerned about the lack of food and drink I'd been consuming over the weekend. She tried passing me a stack of pancakes but I didn't really want any so I hovered waiting for Brandon, Mariana, Jesus and Jude and I was the first out the door.

Waiting outside English was Wyatt who obviously hadn't fallen for my feeling ill text. He ran towards me and held me at arms length. "What's going on? Are you feeling ok? What happened?" Wyatt looked so concerned for me but I just didn't want to tell anyone what had happened. In fact, I wasn't really in the mood for talking at all. I remained silent for the rest of the week. And the week after. And for about a month I only barely spoke to Wyatt and family. No one found out anything as far as I'm aware but I started getting calls from an unknown number and I'm pretty sure Liam was behind it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
"Er! I give up." I said as I flopped down onto the bed. I actually give up. I've pretty much stopped eating. Only a minuscule amount each day and I'd re-taken up my hobby of running and my jeans are just that tiny bit too small. Not much too small. Just mildly uncomfortably tight. I finally got them done up without the button pinging off and I started walking down the stairs. Oh no. "Mariana if you're In the bathroom you may wanna vacate sharpish" I shouted. I instantly felt sick. Gladly no one in the house heard my shout cos they were all downstairs. I knew they'd think something really serious was up if I wasn't eating and I was throwing up. Mariana came strolling out of our bedroom as he brushed her hair and I made it just in time. "How can you still keep up this pretence that your ok Callie. This is the third time this week. I'm getting worried about you." "I'm fine. Once I've been sick I feel absolutely fine again so it can't be bad, can it?" I was beginning to feel uneasy with the whole situation. "If it's something you wouldn't tell anyone about then there's obviously something your hiding" Mariana gave a knowing look as she left.

When I got in from school that night Stef and Lena were sitting on the couch with a patronising concerned look on their faces. I felt like I was in trouble for some reason. "What's going on guys?" I was torn between wanting to know what's going on and a sick feeling settling in my stomach. "We're only trying to help Callie" Lena started. Then Stef explained everything. "You've been really off your food for a while now and we've heard you be sick a few times after breakfast. You don't really talk to anyone and you're becoming distant and you seem to have started an insane fitness regime. Is there anything you want to tell us?" "What?! Do you guys think I have an eating disorder or something? I'll eat now if you don't believe me but I swear I haven't. I swear" I went to go and prove it and I started heading towards the fridge. Lena followed me and gently guided me towards a seat. "Sweetheart we believe you but we're only interfering because we're worried and we care about you" she said. "So we booked you for a doctors appointment for tomorrow morning so we can see for ourselves you're healthy" said Stef. "I'll come with you while Lena's at work and them I'll drop you to school" "It's alright Stef. You can go into work, I'll walk by myself" I think the look on my face and my hurried tone showed how I had zero intention of going to this doctors appointment. I never told anyone how scared I am of doctors and hospitals. "We'll let you go in alone but I'm definitely dropping you off at the door so you don't accidentally forget your appointment" Stef said with a knowing look and a twinkle in her eye. "Fine" I grumbled and I went upstairs and cracked on with my homework.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
I barely slept last night. I got up at about 5 that morning and I threw up over the toilet bowl for about 20 minutes. I'm pretty sure I heard footsteps but when I left he bathroom everyone else in the house seemed to be fast asleep.

When everyone was awake every pair of eyes followed me into the kitchen. It made me feel really queasy but I had to eat something and keep it down just to prove to Lena and Stef I had no eating problem. Then me and Stef left earlier than everyone else and drove to the doctors office in the police car. It wasn't the first time I'd been in a police car but it made me feel uneasy, like it was a bad omen.  
I got out and walked up the marble stairs and waved goodbye to Stef and walked to my doom.

"Callie Jacob". I stood up and shakily walked towards a nurse who smiled sympathetically at me. "Alone dear?" Why does everyone have to give me that look? It's so patronising. "Yep" I gave a cheery smile as I stepped into the room. There was a bed, a desk, a computer, two chairs and lots of equipment, half of which I have no idea what it does. I sat down and had a conversation about my eating habits and how often do I throw up etc with a different nurse. Why does everyone have to give me the same patronising look? Mariana, Stef, Lena, the nurses. They all seem to give it to me for different reasons but I don't know what. I was given a diet sheet to show me when and what to eat which I barely glanced at before stuffing it into my bag.

Just when I thought the appointment was over the woman asked me to strip down to my underwear and step onto the scales. I did so in complete silence feeling incredibly awkward and self conscious. I stood on the scales getting measured and weighed and then I had to pee in a cup and have a blood test before the results were written up while I dressed again and sorted myself out. I was asked to sit down and by this point I felt physically sick. The results were handed to the doctor and she said "Callie is there anything you want to tell me? It'd stay between you and me and I won't tell your foster family anything without your consent." I felt like there was barely any air in the room as I shook my head. "Callie, are you sexually active?" I began to feel very faint. Did she know about Liam? If I said no she wouldn't believe me anyway so I painfully nodded my head. "Do you always use a form of contraception?" At this point I felt so dizzy the room was spinning. I knew what was coming next.  
"Callie you're pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Pregnant. And I'd secretly known it all along. I was too scared to think about or to admit it. But it was such a shock. I mean yes it explained the throwing up, the tighter clothes and the missed periods but it was still shocking. I vaguely heard the nurse talking about my options. "Patient confidentiality, abortion, adoption, financial issues, partner, family". Lena and Stef. They'd only signed up for two kids unaware that I would be bringing the third. Jude would be an uncle. And Liam. Liam. Now I felt physically sick. I'd been raped and now I'm carrying his child. Did he want to hurt me that much? I felt like the walls were closing in. And then everything went dark…  
"Callie..""Callie…" I felt red hot. I was hoping it was all just a horrible dreams and that I would be dragged to the doctors by Stef soon. I woke up laying on the little bed in the room. "Callie staying calm is key. Whatever you plan to do with the baby it could cause serious risks for you as well." The nurse was talking again but I was barely taking it in. "Is it alright if I run a quick test to see how far along you are?" I nodded slowly, not knowing what was going to come next. I sat there as she set up some machine. I then felt my shirt being rolled up and some gel rubbed into my stomach. It was cold and felt strange. I realised she was doing an ultrasound to measure the baby and stuff. I didn't want to look. I felt like I was going to faint again as I heard a fair thumping noise: the heartbeat. I was vaguely aware of her talking but again I neglected to listen. I heard the word August and 4 months. I'd gone 4 months without realising that there was a person inside me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as I was allowed to go I left at a rather quick speed and waited for my vitamins to be collected. I went to the toilets and I was sick. Morning sickness or out of worry I don't know. By the time I was given my vitamins I decided not to bother with school today. I went for a lay down on the beach. Then I went home. I fell asleep for a while and then I got up and went out because I knew that Lena would be home before everyone else and I wanted to keep up the pretence that I'd been given a food chart and went to school. I knew I could trust Mariana so I told her to text me when she was ten minutes away and then I could arrive first and say that Wyatt had given me a lift. I showed Lena the chart and she pinned it to the fridge. "I'm so proud of you for going and talking about your problem" she said as she ruffled my hair. I felt terrible for lying to her but I didn't want anyone finding out. The worst thing was I couldn't admit to being pregnant because I'd either have to admit to Liam raping me and that could turn nasty or everyone would think I'm a whore that sleeps around. When all the kids got home Lena just explained that I'm ok and not to pester me. Most of them listened to Lena but not Mariana. She came straight up to me and sat at the foot of my bed. "Spill then. From all what's gone on I'm guessing its something bigger than your letting on. To anyone" she said. "It's nothing ok Mariana please just leave it" I half begged. I'd had enough of today. Old wounds had been freshly torn open with trouble added to it. I slept right through til the morning without any nightmares. I think I was just too tired.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I managed to get to school before I threw up so at least I didn't have Stef and Lena breathing down my neck. When I got to English I was given the third degree by Wyatt. "Alright I wouldn't bother making up any bullshit cos I rang yesterday to see where you were and Lena answered and said you were at the doctors. I rang later that night and she said that you had an eating disorder or something? Why didn't you tell me? Are you ok? You aren't the slightest bit overweight if that's what you're worried about" at that he started staring at my stomach to point out that I was perfectly slim. I may have hardly been showing but none the less I felt incredibly awkward with Wyatt ogling at where my bump was hidden under a floaty shirt. "I just haven't been eating properly and Lena and Stef were worried it would turn into something more serious without professional help." "Seriously Wyatt, I'm fine." I added for good measure because of his uncertain look. "Well I'm always, uh, here if you need to talk about anything" he said.

With my mind complete elsewhere I don't know how I got through today. I'm pretty sure Mariana won't give up until she finds out what's really happening and I don't think that will end well.


End file.
